It has long been known that storing a rolled-up fabric awning in a protective enclosure extends both the life and appearance of the awning. Such protective covers may comprise a box-like structure mounted on the building or recreational vehicle on which the awning is hung or may be incorporated into the awning itself. The latter type is particularly used with recreational vehicles where the awning is generally rolled onto a spring-wound storing core usually referred to as a roller tube, the roller tube customarily being located at the outer end of the awning and adapted to wind toward the recreational vehicle to which it is attached until the entire awning is wound onto the roller tube and is positioned adjacent the side of the recreational vehicle. As such, that portion of the awning that constitutes the last layer of the awning to be wound onto the roller tube serves as a cover for the remainder of the awning when so stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,169 discloses an awning including a plastic laminate structure positioned at the inner end of the awning to provide a dimensionally stable plastic awning cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,117 discloses the use of a heavy-duty fabric to serve as a cover for the awning when fully rolled to the closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,271 discloses an awning in which a fabric member serves as the major portion of the awning and a flexible and pliable thermoplastic sheet is joined to the inner edge of the fabric to act as a portion of the awning during normal use and as a cover when the awning is rolled for storage. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,324,869, 4,576,192, and 4,634,172 all disclose awnings wherein metal members are joined to the inner edge of the fabric so that the metal cover member serves as a portion of the awning during normal use and serves as a protective cover for the fabric portion when the awning is rolled up and stored. The '869 patent discloses the use of stainless spring sheet steel riveted to the inner edge of the fabric awning. The '192 patent discloses the use of a flexible metal cover in the form of a number of strips secured to the inner end of the fabric awning. In the former configuration, the riveting of the metal to the fabric and the consequent perforation of the fabric creates potential ripping and leakage problems. The structure of the '192 patent allows for the possibility of leakage of water between the awning and the trailer. The invention of the '172 patent attempted to solve this leakage problem through use of a waterproof connector between the vehicle and the metal cover.